Harry Potter ? Qui c'est ?
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Le jour de la rentrée, Harry rate le train. Il se rend donc à Poudlard par ses propres moyens. Oui mais voilà, lorsqu'il entre dans la grande salle pendant la cérémonie de la Répartition des première année, personne ne le reconnaît et va même jusqu'à se méfier de lui. Harry devra faire tout son possible pour défendre sa version car Voldemort, par contre, est bel et bien revenu !
1. Oncle Vernon

Disclamer : Basé sur l'oeuvre merveilleuse de cette chère J.K Rowling... !

* * *

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle est courte, donc si vous voulez donner votre avis il faudra vous dépêcher !

 **Résumé plus complet :** Le jour de la rentrée, Harry rate le train parce que son oncle a rechigné à vouloir l'amener à la gare. Il se rend donc à Poudlard par ses propres moyens. Oui mais voilà, lorsqu'il entre dans la grande salle pendant la cérémonie de la répartition des première année, personne ne le reconnaît et va même jusqu'à se méfier de lui. Dumbledore l'emmène dans son bureau. Harry lui raconte son histoire mais il s'aperçoit bien vite qu'il n'a jamais eu à vaincre Quirrell quand il avait onze ans. Il n'a jamais combattu de basilic pendant sa deuxième année. Sirius Black est toujours en prison. Il n'a pas participé aux épreuves de la Coupe de Feu, etc… En fait, tous les faits sont formellement démentis par Dumbledore qui lui annonce même une terrible nouvelle : Harry n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard et, après vérification, son nom n'est pas inscrit sur le registre des élèves. Harry devra faire tout son possible pour défendre sa version car Voldemort, par contre, est bel et bien revenu !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Oncle Vernon**

\- Petunia ! Où as-tu rangé mes clubs de golf ? vociféra Vernon Dursley depuis le garage.

\- Euh..., tenta Harry pour la troisième fois, en le suivant de son mieux.

\- Je ne les trouve pas, continua son oncle sans avoir eu de réponse. Il règne une telle pagaille, là-dedans !

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Petunia ! s'obstina Vernon.

\- Euh..., oncle Vernon ? tenta Harry une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, voilà, intervint Petunia, Dudley sur les talons.

\- Mes clubs de golf. Je ne les vois pas et j'aimerais faire quelques parcours avant l'hiver.

\- Oncle Vernon, retenta Harry. Il faudrait m'emmener à la gare. C'est le jour de la rentrée.

\- Ils sont là, désigna Petunia en montrant un sac de cuir sur le haut d'une étagère.

\- Ah, oui. C'est bien ça. Harry, rends-toi utile, pour une fois. Attrape-moi ce sac.

\- Oui mais il faudrait m'emmener à la gare. Le train part dans une heure.

\- Pas maintenant, s'impatienta Vernon. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

Harry saisit un escabeau et tira sur le sac qui manqua de peu d'atterrir sur son cousin.

\- Hey ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! s'énerva Dudley.

\- Pardon, bougonna Harry. Oncle Vernon...

\- Oui, la gare. Je sais, l'interrompit son oncle. On y va dans deux minutes.

Les minutes promettaient plutôt d'être des heures car Vernon avait entrepris d'ouvrir le sac et d'en faire l'inventaire. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu n'es pas content de savoir que je vais partir pour un an dans mon fichu collège ? argumenta t'il.

\- Oh si, oh si, se réjouit Dudley. Papa, emmène-le !

Vernon n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il se redressa lentement en jaugeant Harry d'un regard suspect.

\- Tu as raison, mon garçon. Plus vite on sera partis...

Harry s'empressa de retourner dans l'entrée de la maison où il avait laissé sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige. Le tout fut promptement jeté dans la voiture et ils partirent enfin.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence indifférent. Harry regardait les moldus vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que son oncle se plaignait de la conduite déplorable des autres automobilistes. Puis, la gare se profila enfin à l'horizon. Harry regarda sa malle être jetée sans ménagement sur le trottoir par Vernon qui bougonnait encore et rattrapa de justesse la cage d'Edwige, destinée au même sort.

\- Travaille bien, ironisa Monsieur Dursley en remontant dans sa voiture.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Il récupéra un chariot qu'un moldu rapportait à la gare et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la voie 9 3/4.

Arrivé entre les voies 9 et 10, il repéra le mur permettant l'accès à la voie magique et... SPLASH ! Son chariot heurta violemment les briques rouges. Harry consulta sa montre : 11h07. Voilà, c'était trop tard. Le Poudlard Express filait déjà vers la campagne. Harry l'avait raté. Peu importe, pensa t'il. Après tout, il s'était déjà produit le même phénomène lors de sa rentrée en deuxième année. Il lui suffisait de ressortir de la gare et d'attraper un magicobus, il arriverait probablement juste à temps pour la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Plusieurs bus moldus s'alignaient sur le parking tout proche. Harry en choisit un violet qui se démarquait des autres et le chauffeur lui confirma sa destination. Il se rendait bien en Ecosse.

Soulagé, Harry s'installa confortablement en prévision du long voyage qui l'attendait et se laissa porter par le doux balancement du bus en regardant défiler les paysages.

Il allait pouvoir entamer sa cinquième année.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Pas beaucoup de suspense pour l'instant mais le décor est planté ! En attendant, vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

Volderine


	2. Argus Rusard

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Un énorme merci à **Bubblegom** , **Soyann** , **Yoko sashimi** , **Streema** et **berkano** pour vos reviews. Pour une petite fic sans prétention, c'est déjà bien d'avoir eu autant de commentaires.

RAR non signées : **Bubblegom** : tu en apprendras un peu plus avec ce chapitre et encore davantage avec le suivant, mais je ne dévoile rien, bien sûr ^^. **Yoko sashimi** : c'est pas impossible que Voldemort soit effectivement derrière tout ça. A moins que… stop ! tu verras par la suite !

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui n'est toujours pas très long. Ils sont tous à peu près de la même taille, d'ailleurs. Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi dès le 3ème et, en fait, ça n'a pas grande importance pour le suspense et le dénouement final.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Argus Rusard**

Harry descendit du bus à proximité du château. Il fit le reste du chemin à pieds en faisant léviter ses bagages pour les rendre plus légers et franchit les grilles sous une bruine fine et rafraîchissante qui se mit à tomber. Le collège Poudlard, sombre et magnifique, se dressait enfin devant lui.

Les élèves avaient déjà pris place dans la Grande Salle lorsque Harry pénétra dans le hall. Il laissa sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans un coin et poussa les portes gigantesques pour y découvrir les longues tables bondées des élèves surexcités de retrouver leurs camarades et d'entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Il se délecta un instant de l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il affectionnait tant, tandis qu'une jeune fille était envoyée à Serdaigle.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? entendit-il sur sa gauche.

\- Monsieur Rusard, reconnut Harry. Non, ça va aller. Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais je vais aller m'asseoir discrètement.

\- Hum, toussota le concierge en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je vais devoir vous demander de bien vouloir attendre un peu. J'ai deux mots à dire au directeur.

Sans plus d'explications, Rusard partit vers la table des enseignants de son pas claudiquant, Miss Teigne sur les talons. Un garçon joufflu fut accueilli sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements chez les Gryffondor.

Harry profita de l'attente pour détailler le décor de la salle imposante. Curieusement, les bougies avaient été remplacées par de longs filins d'acier sur lesquels étaient suspendues de jolies lanternes de verre, donnant finalement un résultat assez similaire à la décoration habituelle. Il reconnut la plupart des visages à la table des professeurs, à la différence près qu'ils portaient des tenues vestimentaires plutôt banales, même si certains dénotaient avec originalité. Les étudiants, quant à eux, revêtaient les uniformes du collège ornés des écussons représentant les quatre maisons. Mais bizarrement, les chapeaux pointus avaient disparus.

Ce n'était pas le seul changement que Harry aperçut depuis son poste d'observation. Le tabouret avait été remplacé par un pupitre et chaque élève émettait ses propres arguments pour désigner la maison qu'il souhaitait rejoindre. Mais où était donc passé le Choixpeau magique ?

Harry songea que le retour de Voldemort était peut-être à l'origine de toutes ces modifications, mais quelle pouvait en être la raison, et surtout, l'utilité ? Il interrompit son observation lorsque le directeur se leva et s'avança vers lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua le vieil homme. Laissez-moi vous inviter à rejoindre mon bureau. Nous y serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, le salua Harry à son tour. Il y eu des changements depuis l'année dernière.

\- Hum, se contenta t'il de répondre. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons voir ça ensemble.

Harry suivit Dumbledore sans oser insister davantage.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Harry gravit les quelques marches donnant accès au bureau du directeur et détailla l'ornement imposant sculpté à même le bois de l'encadrement de la porte. La gargouille menaçante avait disparu, laissant place à des fleurs magnifiques entrelacées de branchages sur lesquels étaient posés des oiseaux plutôt communs. Le panneau qui pivotait pour permettre l'ouverture était aujourd'hui un simple sas tournant découpé en quartiers. Dumbledore pénétra dans l'un d'entre eux en poussant tout simplement la porte et Harry s'engouffra dans un deuxième à la suite du vieil homme.

Le bureau était assez similaire dans sa disposition et sa décoration surchargée, mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry, c'est qu'un gris du Gabon était fièrement perché à l'endroit même où il y aurait dû avoir un Phénix. Le perroquet accueillit chaleureusement l'adolescent par quelques cris stridents avant de reprendre le lissage minutieux de ses plumes.

\- Où est passé Fumseck ? s'étonna Harry, un peu inquiet.

\- Fumseck ? répéta Dumbledore sans comprendre.

\- Votre oiseau. Vous aviez un Phénix installé au même endroit l'année dernière. Vous ne l'avez quand même pas oublié ?

\- Je vois, compatit le vieil homme avec douceur. Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Harry passa de l'inquiétude à l'incompréhension et prit place sur une chaise. Effectivement, songea t'il. Ils allaient devoir éclaircir quelques points.

* * *

Et voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi les chapitres ne sont pas très longs : ils vont tous correspondre à un personnage. Le prochain s'appelle « Albus Dumbledore »…

Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, n'oubliez pas que c'est que carburant des auteurs ! (et en plus ça pollue pas, lol).

A bientôt pour la suite…

Volderine


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Et voici un chapitre de plus ! Merci à **Soyann** , **Guest** (anonyme), **berkano, Orpheana, Yoko sashimi** , **Rose malfoy, Streema, Alphane et** **Bubblegom** pour vos reviews. Vous m'avez gâtée et je suis ravie de partager cette petite fic avec vous.

RAR non signées : **Guest** (anonyme) : Effectivement, il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur ce drôle de collège ! Ton impatience va être récompensée avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire ! **Yoko sashimi** : Dumbledore va en effet fournir des informations à Harry, reste à savoir s'il ne va pas du coup de poser plus de questions, lui aussi ! Merci de ton passage. **Rose malfoy** : Les chapitres sont courts parce que l'histoire l'est aussi. Et puisque chaque personnage apportera des points de vue différents, c'est ce qui m'est apparu le plus logique pour m'organiser. Merci pour ton (tes ! lol) commentaire(s). Je vois que nous avons la même façon de procéder : les reviews me permettent également de savoir où j'en suis. Même si elles sont avant tout une reconnaissance et des remerciements que j'adresse aux auteurs. Merci pour ton passage ! **Bubblegom** : Allez, je lâche un p'tit scoop : Dumbledore est aussi indécis que Harry sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Je vous laisse poursuivre votre lecture. Pour ne pas donner un côté trop sombre à l'histoire, j'ai essayé d'y mettre un peu d'humour. Vous verrez que plus on avance, plus les situations peuvent être cocasses, mais sans prendre le dessus sur l'aspect mystérieux et inquiétant qui reste mon idée de départ.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore, installé derrière son bureau, croisa les mains devant lui et détailla l'adolescent qui lui faisait face avec bienveillance.

\- Si tu commençais par me dire qui tu es et ce que tu attends de moi, se lança t'il enfin.

\- Qui je suis ? s'étonna Harry. Mais Harry Potter, bien sûr. Vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure.

\- C'est juste parce que c'est écrit sur le revers de ta veste, mon garçon. A l'évidence, tu portes un uniforme scolaire mais il n'appartient pas à ce collège, j'en ai peur.

Stupéfait, Harry baissa la tête pour constater l'affirmation. Il vit effectivement son nom, inscrit à l'envers sur une blouse noire mais, hormis l'étiquette brodée, aucun autre signe distinctif n'apparaissait sur le tissu.

\- J'ai dû perdre mon écusson, en déduisit Harry. J'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor depuis maintenant quatre ans.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le problème, c'est que je dirige cette école depuis de nombreuses années et je dois avouer que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je peux même affirmer que tu n'as jamais été inscrit dans cet établissement.

\- C'est insensé, se borna Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre confirmant mon intégration lorsque j'avais onze ans. Vous avez envoyé Hagrid me chercher pour m'éviter le danger que représentait Voldemort. J'ai suivi mes cours ici durant un an et j'ai même déjoué les plans du professeur Quirrell qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre phylosophale.

\- La pierre phylosophale ? répéta Dumbledore. N'est-elle pas issue d'une vieille légende française ?

\- Si, confirma Harry. Mais je remarque que vous n'avez pas réagi à l'évocation du professeur Quirrell. Il existe bel et bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y _avait_ un enseignant du même nom, confirma le directeur. Il a quitté son poste aujourd'hui et ne n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Et Voldemort, songea soudain Harry. N'a t'il pas disparu pendant des années pour faire son retour l'année dernière ?

\- J'en conviens, mon garçon. Sir Thomas Elvis Voldemort a dirigé ce collège il y a bien longtemps, expliqua le vieil homme. Malheureusement à cette époque les conditions d'enseignement étaient déplorables. Poudlard aurait pu être assimilé à une maison de correction plutôt qu'à une école d'éducation traditionnelle anglaise. Il se trouve que, depuis cette année, Sir Voldemort envisage de reprendre son poste de directeur. Le Ministère de l'éducation et des sciences ne voit pas son retour d'un très bon oeil et nous sommes plusieurs à nous battre pour contrecarrer ce projet. Le problème c'est qu'il dispose une immense fortune et qu'en agissant judicieusement, il pourrait réussir à convaincre plusieurs membres du Conseil pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Directeur d'école ? s'éberlua Harry. Mais c'est impossible, il a tué mes parents !

\- Allons, jeune homme, tempéra Dumbledore. Je me doute que bon nombre d'hommes d'affaire traînent bien quelques casseroles mais de là à en faire des meurtriers...

\- Je vous assure que je dis la vérité, tenta Harry. Celui dont je vous parle est considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. La plupart des gens n'osent même pas prononcer son nom.

\- Voilà qui pourrait plaire à plus d'un, j'en conviens, s'amusa quasiment Dumbledore. En admettant que cela suffise pour arranger les choses, bien entendu... Excuse-moi, mon garçon, reprit le directeur en voyant l'air outré de Harry. Et si nous revenions plutôt aux années d'études que tu penses avoir suivies ici. Parle-moi un peu de ta scolarité.

\- Je suis entré dans ce collège à l'âge de onze ans. Le choixp... enfin, se reprit Harry. Il a été décidé que j'intègrerais la maison Gryffondor, dirigée par le professeur McGonagall. Elle enseigne la métamorphose. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que je suis inscrit dans votre école et je suis censé entamer ma cinquième année.

\- Je vois, soupira Dumbledore en se calant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Eh bien je crois que le mieux est de demander à l'intéressée ce qu'elle en pense.

Le vieil homme décrocha le combiné d'un téléphone que Harry n'avait même pas remarqué et appuya sur une touche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall frappa à la porte du bureau.

* * *

Voldemort en directeur de Poudlard, beeuuurrkk !

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et vous remercie par avance des observations que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser. Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !

Volderine


	4. Minerva McGonagall

Vous m'avez encore gâtée pour le chapitre précédent. Merci à **Luna Black1, Storm, adenoïde, Orpheana, berkano, Yoki Sashimi, Rose malfoy, 17 . Harry, Bubblegom** et **Guest** (anonyme)

RAR non signées : **Storm** : je sais pas si c'est bien trouvé, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ton passage. **adenoïde** : une autre dimension ? …Peut-être ! En tout cas, Harry devra se contenter de celle-là -_o. Un gros merci pour ta review. **Yoko sashimi** : McGonagall arrive ! Mais va-t-elle y comprendre quelque chose de plus que les autres ? Je te laisse le découvrir… Merci pour ton commentaire. **Bubblegom** : Ta curiosité fait plaisir à voir ! Un gros merci pour ton passage et tes encouragements. **Guest** (anonyme) : j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi instructive. Merci pour ta review !

En relisant ce chapitre, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir étoffé un peu. Mais ça n'aurait rien apporté de plus, alors je vous laisse le découvrir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Minerva McGonagall**

\- Asseyez-vous, ma chère, l'invita Dumbledore. J'ai ici un jeune garçon qui a une histoire bien étrange à raconter et j'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'installa en observant Harry d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je commencerai d'abord par vous demander si vous connaissez cet élève ? poursuivit le vieil homme.

Minerva lança un nouveau coup d'oeil à Harry, comme si elle pouvait être prise d'un doute.

\- Je vous assure que non, Albus, répondit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Il affirme pourtant avoir suivi ses études ici. Il semblerait que vous y enseignez la métamorphose.

\- La quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer McGonagall.

\- Oui bon euh..., inutile de nous attarder sur ce point, décida Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous nous décrire les relations que vous entretenez avec votre professeur ? D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez nous raconter quelques anecdotes...

\- Nous nous entendons très bien, se lança Harry, se demandant s'il n'allait pas s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Le professeur McGonagall est une excellente enseignante. Elle est rigoureuse et juste envers les élèves quelle que soit leur appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons. Mais bien sûr, elle est encore plus tolérante avec les Gryffondor. Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais en première année, elle n'a pas hésité à prendre notre défense quand, avec deux de mes camarades, nous avons combattu un troll des montagnes dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Minerva était stupéfaite. Elle se pencha sur sa chaise pour observer Harry et s'en éloigner, comme si il était contagieux.

\- Un troll à Poudlard ? s'horrifia t'elle. Mais vous n'y pensez pas, jeune homme. Tout le monde sait que les trolls n'existent pas ! Albus, pourriez-vous m'expliquer.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis sûr de rien, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il semblerait que Monsieur Potter prenne ce collège pour une sorte de... _cirque_.

\- Pas un cirque, rectifia Harry, maintenant vexé. Une école de sorcellerie.

\- De mieux en mieux, marmonna l'enseignante pour elle-même, complètement abasourdie.

Dumbledore lui fit un résumé succinct de la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt avec Harry.

\- Albus, le nomma t'elle à l'issue du récit. Je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez nous faire perdre notre temps un premier jour d'école. Je vous rappelle que la rentrée nécessite une organisation harassante et, si nous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva et, ne sachant comment réagir face à Harry, se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire avant de sortir. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur son visiteur.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus pour toi, mon garçon. Je vais demander au concierge de bien vouloir t'accompagner jusqu'au village voisin où tu trouveras un hôtel tout à faire acceptable. Bien entendu, les frais seront entièrement à notre ch...

\- Il y avait aussi le professeur Flitwick ! Filius Flitwick. Il enseigne les sortilèges, tenta Harry, plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Allons, Monsieur Potter. Je ne peux quand même pas faire défiler tous les professeurs de ce collège dans mon bureau alors que tout laisse à penser que...

\- Je vous en prie, supplia Harry.

Le directeur l'observa longuement derrière ses lunettes et décrocha une nouvelle fois son téléphone.

* * *

Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Flitwick. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire plus sur le déroulement et le dénouement de l'histoire, sinon je vais finir par faire concurrence à Hagrid qui _n'aurait pas dû dire ça_ !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…

Volderine


	5. Filius Flitwick

Encore des points positifs pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai bien fait de me lancer, alors ! Merci à **17 . Harry, Storm, Soyann, Alphane, Eloïse, Orpheana, Yoko sashimi, Luna Black1 et Rose malfoy** pour vos commentaires.

RAR non signées : **Storm** : Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça paraît vraiment bizarre. On se rend compte à quel point le monde de Harry tel qu'on le connaît est incompatible avec le nôtre. C'est la magie des légendes ! Merci pour ton passage. **Eloïse** : Tout d'abord, soit la bienvenue ! Oui, c'est pas très long mais tout sera là ! Un gros merci pour ta review et tes compliments. **Yoko sashimi** : Sortilège de confusion pour tout le monde ? Va savoir… Harry ne s'en sortira peut-être pas mieux avec le professeur Flitwick que tu attends avec impatience. Merci pour ton commentaire. **Rose malfoy** : Un troll fait toujours son effet, je crois, lol. Effectivement, comme je le disais à Storm, l'incompatibilité entre les deux mondes donne un résultat plutôt surprenant. Ta curiosité fait plaisir à voir ! Un gros merci pour ton passage.

Filius Flitwick est un personnage que je trouve plutôt rigolo (comme tout le monde, je crois), alors j'ai eu envie d'intégrer un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Filius Flitwick**

Le heurtoir de la porte retentit à nouveau. Harry fut stupéfait de voir entrer un homme minuscule. Bien que d'apparence physique différente, il ressemblait étonnamment au professeur qui lui avait enseigné ses premiers sortilèges.

Dumbledore, qui commençait à fatiguer, se contenta de désigner une chaise silencieusement. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Minerva, il résuma les conversations qui venaient d'être échangées.

\- Les sortilèges ? répéta Flitwick, éberlué.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Un des tout premier sorts que vous nous avez appris consistait à faire s'élever une plume au-dessus de nos tables. La formule était _wingardium leviosa_.

\- Pardon ?

Harry se retint de soupirer trop fort.

\- _Wingar_..., reprit-il mais fut interrompu.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'interposa calmement Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que le professeur Flitwick vous a très bien compris, il est seulement surpris, voilà tout. N'avez-vous rien de plus... _conventionnel_ à nous dire à son sujet ?

\- Eh bien, se lança Harry. Il est réputé pour son courage et a combattu de nombreuses créatures magiques. Il est de notoriété publique que son apparence physique est due au fait que l'un de ses ancêtres était un gobelin, et...

\- Un gobelin ? s'indigna l'intéressé mais il avait surtout envie d'en rire. Vous délirez, mon cher. Et croyez-vous qu'avec un tel pouvoir magique que vous semblez m'attribuer je ne me serais pas accordé quelques centimètres supplémentaires ? Ah oui, tiens, s'amusa l'enseignant. Une petite formule magique, et hop ! Un mètre de plus ! Enfin, Monsieur Dumbledore, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le directeur. C'est insensé. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez convoqué ?

\- Euh..., je suis désolé, professeur, se confondit Dumbledore. Je reconnais en effet que...

\- C'est bien ce que j'espérais, mon cher, l'interrompit Filius Flitwick sans animosité. Aussi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je crois que mes courtes jambes, qui ne sont pas prêtes de grandir, vont me conduire tout droit à ma chambre car il est tard et je vais avoir une dure journée demain.

\- Faites, faites, concéda Dumbledore.

Ils attendirent que le professeur ait quitté le bureau avant de reporter leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

\- Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas, se découragea Harry. Je vous assure que j'ai vraiment vécu toutes ces situations et j'espère ne pas avoir vexé Monsieur Flitwick. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de faire référence à sa petite taille mais, après tout, la banque Gringotts est pleine de gobelins et dans l'univers où je vis tout le monde semble s'en accommoder.

\- Une banque ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Tu veux dire que tu t'es rendu dans une banque peuplée de créatures légendaires ? Allons, mon garçon, tu vois bien que tes propos n'ont aucun sens.

\- Je vous assure que je dis la vérité. En fait, le monde extérieur est peuplé de sorciers et de créatures magiques et nous arrivons très bien à vivre sans que les moldus ne s'aperçoivent de notre présence.

\- Les moldus ? répéta le directeur sans comprendre.

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, précisa Harry.

Dumbledore semblait perdu. Voilà que le garçon qu'il avait devant lui étendait maintenant ses élucubrations au reste du monde.

\- Si tu veux bien, nous nous en tiendrons à ce collège, décida t'il, et cela lui parut déjà largement suffisant. Je t'ai accordé les entrevues que tu sollicitais mais tu vois bien qu'aucun enseignant de cette école ne te connait et n'adhère pas non plus aux particularités que tu décris. Je crois que nous devrions en rester là, je vais appeler le concierge pour qu'il te conduise au village.

 _Les enseignants_ , songea Harry. Effectivement, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'ils s'étaient prêtés au jeu avec la plus grande sincérité dont ils étaient capables en de telles circonstances. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à résider au château.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'y a pas que les professeurs, il y a Hagrid, aussi. Vous avez bien un garde-chasse qui porte ce nom ?

\- Un garde-chasse ? C'est un terme un peu exagéré pour un simple collège. Mais nous avons effectivement un palefrenier assigné aux écuries. Il fait également office de gardien, il participe à l'entretien du parc et rend quelques services concernant l'intendance du domaine.

\- Demandez-lui de venir, s'il vous plait, implora quasiment Harry. Il ne peut pas m'avoir oublié. Pas lui...

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à refuser, persuadé que cette entrevue supplémentaire n'apporterait rien de plus mais le désespoir qu'il décela dans les yeux de l'adolescent assis en face de lui le convainquit de lui laisser cette ultime chance.

\- Très bien, se résigna t'il. Voyons ce qu'en pense ce bon vieux Hagrid...

* * *

Que va penser Hagrid de tout ça ? La réponse la semaine prochaine !

Volderine


	6. Rubeus Hagrid

.

Tout plein de commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Je remercie très sincèrement **Soyann, Bubblegom, Amiral Black, Guest (anonyme), 17 . Harry, adenoide, Orpheana, Yoko sashimi, Luna Black1, Alphane et Rose malfoy** pour vos reviews.

RAR non signées : **Bubblegom** : ce n'est peut-être pas un prof qui mettra fin à tout ça. Va savoir… ^^. Finalement, tu t'en es rendu compte dans ta deuxième review -_-. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. **Guest** (anonyme) : Je fais ce que je peux pour la retranscription des personnages et des détails de l'histoire originale. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas relu les bouquins ! En tout cas, c'était un compliment de ta part alors ça va. Merci pour ton passage. **Adenoide :** Tous les professeurs, peut-être pas ! lol. Quelques-uns disons, il faut quand même que j'étoffe un peu l'histoire avant d'arriver au dénouement. Mille mercis pour tes deux reviews ! **Yoko sashimi** : Flitwick est un personnage que j'aime bien pour son humour et sa légèreté. Cela dit, il ne m'inspire pas spécialement pour écrire, alors je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le caser ici. Merci pour ton passage ! **Rose malfoy** : Et oui, moi aussi je regrette qu'on n'en sache pas plus sur Flitwick. Je pensais qu'il était là pour rallier les Gobelins à Dumbledore dans l'affrontement final, mais non. En même temps, c'est pô moi qui décide ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

Je pense que, de tous les résidents de Poudlard, c'est avec Hagrid que Harry a le plus d'affinités. Mais est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Rubeus Hagrid**

\- Installez-vous, mon cher, proposa Dumbledore à une sorte d'armoire à glace qui le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Hagrid observa les chaises libres d'un regard évaluateur quant à leur solidité et préféra renoncer. Harry n'en revenait pas. L'homme devait atteindre les deux mètres vingt surmontés d'une tignasse impressionnante. Ses vêtements n'étaient qu'une superposition de pulls et de gilets au nombre incalculable de poches, laissant penser qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à une partie de chasse. Il y avait même une corde accrochée à sa ceinture.

Pour la troisième fois, Dumbledore résuma l'objet de la visite de Harry et les observations émises par les professeurs qu'il venait de recevoir. Hagrid eut un instant d'hésitation en regardant l'adolescent, mais dut bien admettre à son tour qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry.

\- Enfin Hagrid, c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante qui ne voulaient pas me laisser partir. Vous avez même une baguette magique dissimulée dans un parapluie rose et vous avez affublé mon cousin d'une queue de cochon parce qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- Un parapluie ? s'étonna l'intéressé. Un parasol, tu veux dire ! Vue ma taille, que veux-tu que je fasse d'un parapluie ? s'amusa t'il, se laissant aller à un grand éclat de rire.

Dumbledore, loin d'imaginer la scène de façon plaisante, se contenta de soupirer d'inconfort face à la déception qu'affichait le visage de l'adolescent.

\- Et Norbert, tenta Harry. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que vous avez tenté d'élever un dragon ? Avec deux de mes amis nous vous avons soutenu lorsque vous avez été obligé de vous en débarrasser.

\- Un dragon ? Rhhhôôô, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, s'enthousiasma le géant. En admettant qu'ils existent, évidemment... Malheureusement, le seul animal de compagnie que je possède ressemble plus ou moins à un raton laveur. Il est croisé avec autre chose, bien sûr, mais le vendeur a été incapable de me dire avec quoi...

\- Monsieur Potter, intervint calmement Dumbledore. Vous devez bien admettre que, là encore, ce que vous affirmez ne peut correspondre à la réalité. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais...

\- Et moi donc, s'interposa Hagrid avec envie. Un dragon. Et tout un tas d'autres créatures légendaires... J'aimerais vraiment faire partie du monde que tu décris, mon bonhomme.

Harry reporta son attention sur le directeur.

\- Je vous assure que je dis la vérité, professeur, s'obstina l'adolescent.

Les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi penser.

\- Vous avez bien un gros chien gris du nom de Crockdur ? tenta Harry.

\- Il y a effectivement un chien au domaine, mon garçon, confirma le géant. Depuis le temps qu'il traine dehors, je suis bien incapable de te confirmer sa couleur d'origine mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce bon vieux Moloss tire plutôt sur le marron aujourd'hui.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Tant de détails semblaient correspondre au "Poudlard" qu'il avait connu, et pourtant, il devait bien admettre que rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'était compatible avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu depuis son arrivée. Mais alors d'où sortaient tous les instants et toutes les aventures qu'il avait en tête, aujourd'hui, et qui constituaient la seule vie qu'il pensait être la sienne ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mauvais sort jeté sur le collège, pensa t'il. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque Hagrid reprit la parole.

\- En attendant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi..., conclut celui-ci à l'attention de Dumbledore.

\- Non, non, Rubeus. Vous pouvez y aller, accorda le directeur.

Hagrid posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot.

\- Je crains que notre intendant ne vous ait pas été d'un grand secours, Monsieur Potter, déplora Dumbledore. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'admettre que tout ce que vous décrivez ne peut être qu'issu de votre imagination ?

\- Je suppose que je devrais me rendre à cette évidence, se découragea Harry. Mais pourtant... Il y encore quelqu'un, hésita t'il. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée...

\- Je crois que la meilleure qui puisse vous venir serait d'accepter le fait que vous n'avez jamais été scolarisé dans cette école, hasarda le vieil homme en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Non, je vous en prie, professeur, s'empressa d'insister Harry. Vous avez bien un enseignant du nom de Rogue ? Severus Rogue...

Dumbledore fit de son mieux pour dissimuler le long soupir qu'il venait de pousser, de crainte qu'il ne passe pour de l'incorrection.

\- Si c'est la mauvaise idée que vous venez d'évoquer, je ne peux que confirmer, s'amusa quasiment le directeur. Nous avons effectivement un professeur de ce nom, mais il n'est pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience et sa compréhension, surtout envers les élèves qu'il qualifie volontiers de _vauriens_. Cela dit, si vous pouvez m'assurer que si je vous accorde cette ultime entrevue vous accepterez ensuite d'être conduit au village, alors je veux bien faire un effort.

Sans un mot, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry décrocha lui-même le combiné du téléphone et le tendit au vieil homme. Dumbledore composa un numéro et patienta.

* * *

Rogue sera le dernier professeur à passer à la moulinette. Vous avez compris depuis un moment que les chapitres concernant les enseignants ne sont pas là pour apporter des réponses, mais juste pour remémorer des faits. Ensuite nous repassons à la « réalité » de Harry, si je peux dire. Il reste donc deux chapitres après celui-ci, alors si vous voulez donner votre avis, c'est le moment !

Bises à tous

Volderine


	7. Severus Rogue

Vous m'avez encore gâtée avec vos commentaires, un grand merci à **adenoïde, Amiral Black, 17 . Harry, Soyann, Bubblegom, Orphéana, Eloïse, Luna Black1, Storm et Guest (anonyme)** pour vos reviews.

RAR non signées : **Adenoide :** Bien sûr que tu auras la réponse -_o. Pour l'instant, tout le monde essaye encore de comprendre et on ne peut pas dire que Dumbledore n'y met pas du sien. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Merci pour ta review. **Bubblegom** : Avec Hagrid, ça ne pouvait qu'être tout mignon, je pense. Pour le réel univers de Harry, ça vient. Juste un peu de patience ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire. **Eloïse** : Ah, Hagrid et ses dragons, c'est toute une histoire ! Chouette, une fan de Rogue, reste à savoir si son intervention va changer quelque chose… -_-. Merci pour ton passage ! **Storm** : Pas grave pour le nombre de commentaires. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'un lecteur va jusqu'au bout et tu n'es pas obligé(e) d'en mettre un à chaque fois. Et Rogue arrive pour assouvir ton impatience, lol. Merci pour ta review ! **Guest** (anonyme) : Non non, tu n'es pas à la traîne. C'est toujours un chapitre par semaine (samedi ou dimanche selon mes disponibilités). Contente de voir que tu accroches toujours autant. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Je rêve ou j'ai perçu un p'tit engouement particulier à l'annonce de l'intervention de Rogue, lol. Comme je vous comprends, c'est l'un des personnages qui sera resté le plus complexe jusqu'au bout de l'œuvre de JKR, même après son décès (mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous faire ça !). Allez, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Severus Rogue**

Harry appréhendait par-dessus tout cette nouvelle rencontre. Si le professeur Rogue qu'il s'apprêtait à voir était la copie conforme de celui qu'il connaissait, cela promettait une entrevue plutôt houleuse. Il osa à peine se retourner lorsqu'il entendit le roulement de la porte s'immobiliser dans un infime grincement.

Un homme s'arrêta près du bureau de Dumbledore. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il portait une redingote ouverte qui semblait virevolter dans son sillage.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le directeur ? s'enquit l'enseignant, n'accordant que peu d'intérêt à la présence de l'adolescent.

Harry n'en revenait pas. La ressemblance était si frappante qu'il eut un instant envie de renoncer mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Oui, Severus, commença t'il. J'ai là un jeune garçon qui dit avoir suivi ses études dans ce collège et, comme je l'ai fait avec Monsieur Rusard, Minerva, Filius et Hagrid, je dois vous demander si vous connaissez cet élève.

Rogue pivota vivement vers Harry qu'il toisa d'un air sombre.

\- Jamais vu, affirma t'il.

\- Je m'en doutais, regretta le directeur.

Il fournit quelques explications sur la présence de Harry à Severus qui l'observait maintenant avec agacement.

\- Comme je l'ai fait avec les autres enseignants, reprit Dumbledore. Je dois vous demander de m'en dire plus sur les années passées avec ce professeur, Monsieur Potter.

\- Euh... et bien, hésita Harry regrettant amèrement son idée lumineuse. Il enseigne les potions. Vous l'avez accueilli au collège il y a 17 ans, et...

\- Les... _potions_ , ne put s'empêcher de répéter Rogue avec dégoût. Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai une tête à faire la cuisine ? C'est une plaisanterie, Dumbledore, ajouta t'il à l'attention du vieil homme.

\- Je crains que non, soupira l'intéressé. Continuez, je vous prie.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Vous avez donc été accueilli dans cette école il y a 17 ans, reprit Harry en se demandant s'il n'allait pas se faire mordre. Parce que vous vous êtes repenti d'avoir servi Voldemort pendant plusieurs années. Il vous considérait comme l'un de ses plus fidèles adeptes, que nous appelons des "Mangemorts" mais, aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes tourné vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui fournissez des informations sur les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Devant une telle absurdité, Rogue se contenta de bomber le torse et d'ouvrir de grands yeux dans lesquels Harry crut déceler de la lave en fusion.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter. Sachez, jeune homme, que j'étais scolarisé ici quand Sir Voldemort en était le directeur. Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé entre lui et moi et il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de faire partie de son fan club. ...Un traitre doublé d'une marionnette, marmonna Severus pour lui même, en n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- Vous avez également suivi vos études en même temps que mes parents, ajouta Harry d'une petite voix en tentant d'évoquer au moins un point positif. Lily et James Potter.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, se moqua quasiment Rogue. Ce sera tout, Dumbledore ?

Harry aurait juré que le vieil homme faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il se reprit bien vite en redoutant la tournure que pouvait prendre la conversation s'il se permettait à se laisser aller à ce genre de comportement.

\- Euh... eh bien je pense en effet qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin, se résigna le directeur. Monsieur Potter, n'en dites pas plus, je vous prie. Vous pouvez y aller, Severus. ...Et merci d'être venu, ajouta t'il en voyant le regard carnassier que lui jetait l'enseignant.

\- Vous devriez écrire des contes pour enfants, reprit Rogue à l'attention de Harry. A défaut de disposer d'une grande intelligence, vous semblez avoir assez d'imagination pour avoir une chance d'évoluer dans ce domaine.

Il virevolta et sortit du bureau.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, observa Dumbledore une fois la porte fermée. Reconnaissez quand même que les faits que vous venez d'évoqués pouvaient être mal perçus envers des personnes qui se sont malgré tout prêtées au jeu avec une grande sincérité, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Je vais à nouveau décrocher mon téléphone, Monsieur Potter, et cette fois, je vais vous faire conduire au village.

\- Je vous assure que j'aimerais comprendre, Monsieur, se désola Harry.

\- Et moi donc..., soupira Dumbledore. Je crois que vous trouverez des réponses en vous rendant auprès des vôtres. C'est à mon sens la seule solution qui vous permettra d'y voir plus clair.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, se résigna l'adolescent en se levant.

Dumbledore décrocha à nouveau le combiné et demanda au concierge de le rejoindre dans le hall et se tienne prêt à accompagner Harry au village.

Le gris du Gabon s'ébroua sur son perchoir avant d'émettre un cri strident.

\- Je crois que ce bon vieux Cendre vous remercie, observa Dumbledore en accompagnant Harry jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de voir que son intervention n'est pas plus longue que les autres (si vous voulez du « Rogue » à haute dose, je vous conseille de lire « Captive » -une autre de mes fics-, vous allez être servi(e)s !).

La semaine prochaine, Harry rentre à la maison ! lol. Mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, ni les réponses à ses questions. Ca, ce sera pour le chapitre 9, le dernier.

Bises à tous

Volderine


	8. Les Dursley

Un énorme merci à **Luna Black1, Alphane (x2), Rose malfoy, Caliste, Bubblegom, 17 . Harry, Eloïse, Amiral Black, Storm, Orpheana, yoko sashimi** et **Ludivine** pour vos reviews !

RAR non signées : **Rose malfoy** : J'espère que les vacances se sont bien passées ! Contente de voir que les deux derniers personnages t'ont plut. La suite est là, et c'est presque la fin… é_è. Merci pour ton passage. **Bubblegom** : Pas facile d'intégrer de l'humour dans une histoire qui laisse aussi peu de place à l'imagination. Je suis plutôt obligée de me baser sur le canon, mais je suis contente que tu aies malgré tout trouvé matière à rire (ou à sourire ! lol). Merci pour ton commentaire. **Eloïse** : Et non, les professeurs n'apporteront rien de plus. Harry devra comprendre tout seul ! Merci pour ta review ! **Storm** : La réponse que j'ai faite à Bubblegom te concerne aussi, finalement. Super, j'ai réussi à faire rire mes lecteurs ! lol. Merci pour ta review ! **Yoko sashimi** : Et oui, tu as raison : tous les professeurs de Poudlard auraient pu défiler que ça n'y aurait rien changé. Voici la suite ! Et merci pour ton commentaire. **Ludivine** (ou Ludi pour les intimes ! lol). Bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse ! Je crois que « pendant ce temps-là » Voldemort organise son retour à Poudlard en tant que directeur ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas lui qui apportera la réponse à ce mystère ^^. Merci pour ton passage !

Désolée de ne rien avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais je n'étais pas chez moi. En même temps, l'intrigue n'est pas très difficile à suivre alors je suppose que vous n'aurez pas trop perdu le fil de l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain apportera toutes les réponses à vos questions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Les Dursley**

\- Dudley ! l'interpella tante Pétunia pour la quatrième fois depuis la cuisine. Tu lui dis de descendre ou je donne son assiette au chien du voisin !

\- Je l'ai déjà appelé, se lamenta l'adolescent depuis le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus.

\- Vas le chercher !

Un grondement de tonnerre secoua les murs de la maison lorsque Dudley s'élança dans l'escalier. Le même grondement les ébranla à nouveau quand il redescendit presque aussitôt.

\- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ! brailla Dudley.

\- Alors regarde dans son placard, s'impatienta Pétunia. ...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à s'enfermer là-dedans alors que nous lui avons donné une chambre, ajouta t'elle pour elle-même.

Dudley se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers l'escalier. La porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée en grinçant sur ses gonds. Harry dormait profondément, un énorme livre encore ouvert sur son ventre.

\- Réveille-toi, intima Dudley en poussant son cousin du pied.

Harry ouvrit un oeil, bafouilla quelques protestations et posa son livre sur une étagère.

\- Tu es encore en train de lire ton fichu bouquin, se moqua son cousin. Dépêche-toi, le repas est prêt et tu as réussi à énerver ma mère.

Vernon, qui rentrait de son travail, referma la porte et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée.

\- Ca sent bon ici, observa t'il. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Pétunia sortit de la cuisine en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier pour accueillir son mari.

\- Des minis soufflés au fromage en entrée, répondit-elle. Et des lasagnes accompagnées d'une salade. ...Enfin, les soufflés ne ressemblent plus à rien, mais ça, je n'y peux rien si c'est la faute de Harry.

Harry s'excusa en passant près du groupe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et tout le monde s'installa. Vernon entreprit aussitôt de raconter sa journée de travail.

\- Ma tante, la nomma Harry en profitant d'un vide dans la conversation. Mes parents sont vraiment morts dans un accident de voiture ?

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle, gênée et surprise à la fois. Il faut dire que ton père avait une façon vraiment très particulière de...

\- C'est bon, se résigna l'adolescent. Mais je me demandais si... Enfin, si on fait abstraction de la conduite déplorable de mon père, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme étant un peu... bizarres ?

\- Ca pour être bizarres..., se moqua Vernon depuis sa chaise.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Harry, lui répondit sa tante avec patience. C'est vrai qu'ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils faisaient souvent la fête et les amis qu'ils fréquentaient ne faisaient pas toujours l'unanimité mais je suppose que la plupart des gens pourraient trouver ça normal.

\- Et est-ce que nous avons des animaux de compagnie ? Je pense à quelque chose de peu conventionnel. Comme une chouette, par exemple. Une chouette blanche...

\- Quoi, pour qu'elle fasse des saletés partout dans la maison ? s'indigna Vernon. Tu n'y penses pas, mon garçon.

Harry tentait d'évoquer le plus discrètement possible tout ce qui faisait partie de la vie qu'il pensait avoir vécue. Il lui vint soudain une autre idée.

\- Vous n'avez jamais reçu de visite pour moi ? Un homme assez grand, avec une tignasse impressionnante et qui portait un manteau fait de peaux de bêtes. Un peu comme s'il avait été rapiécé. Je devais avoir dans les onze ans.

\- Sûrement l'un de ces cinglés qui font partie de ton école, intervint Dudley. Te morfonds pas, cousin. Demain c'est la rentrée des classes et tu vas pouvoir le retrouver ton _homme des bois_.

\- Mon école ? sursauta Harry en reprenant espoir à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'agir de Poudlard. Qu'elle école ?

\- Mais Saint-Brutus, bien sûr, s'amusa son cousin...

* * *

Et voilà, le retour « à la maison » de Harry n'apporte rien de plus, je vous avais prévenu(e)s ! C'est juste parce que je voulais que le fin mot de l'histoire n'apparaisse que dans le dernier chapitre. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci…

Bises à tous

Volderine


	9. Harry Potter

.

Un gros merci à **Soyann, Luna Black1, Guest** (anonyme) **, Storm, 17 . Harry, Yoko sashimi, Amiral Black, Rose malfoy, Eloïse, Alphane, Bubblegom, Orpheana,** et **Ludivine** pour vos reviews !

RAR non signées : Tout vos commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Vos remarques et/ou questions sont assez similaires et, puisque vous allez avoir toutes les réponses dans ce dernier chapitre, je préfère privilégier une réponse commune. Vous avez du mérite de laisser des observations au fil de vos lectures. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas de compte et que tous les auteurs n'acceptent pas les reviews anonymes (où alors elles n'apparaissent qu'après 24 h). Ce ne sera jamais le cas chez moi et je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir pris le temps de le faire (et sans rien attendre en retour, du coup, à part des réponses de la part des auteurs, bien sûr). D'autant que pas mal d'entre vous ont trouvé le moyen de s'inventer des pseudos parfois très originaux ! Encore merci à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à attendre (eh oui, on sait tout ici ! lol). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis ! il vous aura quand même fait réagir…

Ah, j'oubliais ! Il est bien plus long que les autres, explications obligent… Je ne voulais pas bâcler un truc ou on a juste le pourquoi du comment. Donc, je vous ai inventé une petite mise en scène.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Harry Potter**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se laissa guider à travers les rues tandis que Vernon pestait encore envers les autres conducteurs. La voiture s'arrêta devant une bâtisse aux briques noircies par les intempéries, entourée d'un parc. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une inscription en fer forgé surmontait une arche en arc de cercle qui délimitait l'entrée et il put lire :

Centre éducatif pour jeunes défavorisés de St Brutus  
Internat subventionné par la municipalité de Little Whinging

Son oncle déposa sa malle à ses pieds.

\- Passe une bonne année, mon garçon, se contenta t'il de lui adresser en guise d'au revoir.

Il fut entraîné par un flot d'élèves qui échangeaient la joie de se revoir.

\- Hey, Potter ! entendit-il dans son dos. Ca va ?

Harry se retourna vers un adolescent roux qui affichait un large sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi, continua le garçon. Mes cousins George et Fred sont venus passer une semaine à la maison cet été. C'était génial ! Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Euh..., ouais, hésita Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur une étiquette fixée sur le revers du vêtement du jeune garçon sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de _Romuald Whitney_.

\- Tu viens ? reprit le fameux Romuald. On va finir par être en retard.

Harry reprit sa marche vers un grand escalier menant à un large perron tandis qu'un homme décharné, avec de longs cheveux gras, chargeait les malles sur un chariot. Curieusement, un chat au pelage terne attendait à ses pieds. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule particularité qui le laissa perplexe : un homme d'un âge avancé attendait les élèves au sommet des marches. Il était accompagné d'une femme à peine plus jeune enserrée dans un tailleur austère, les cheveux étroitement coiffés en un chignon strict.

\- Dumbledore et McGonagall, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry pour lui-même.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune confusion possible, la comparaison ne s'arrêtait qu'à une vague ressemblance.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, les enfants, les accueillit joyeusement le directeur. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre professeur principal dans la cour, recommanda t'il alors que de sombres nuages s'amoncelaient peu à peu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ensuite vous pourrez vous installer dans vos salles de classe.

Harry fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement et se trouva malgré lui intégré à un groupe d'adolescents devant lequel vint se placer l'enseignante qu'il avait comparée quelques instants plus tôt au professeur McGonagall.

Elle leur souhaita à son tour la bienvenue et, après leur avoir rappelé quelques règles d'usage, les invita à aller en cours.

La matinée se déroula sans que Harry ne comprenne grand-chose à ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, c'était curieux, tout le monde semblait le connaître ici. Les élèves, tout comme les professeurs, lui adressaient la parole ou engageaient des conversations, comme s'ils venaient de le quitter la veille.

Il avait assisté à un cours d'histoire dispensé par Monsieur Fulbert Bonns, un homme d'un certain âge au visage si pâle qu'il en paraissait translucide. L'enseignant lui avait demandé s'il avait apprécié le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé pour les vacances. Harry se souvenait très bien de cette suggestion et avait dévoré l'ouvrage en quelques jours seulement.

Puis, ce fut deux heures de mathématiques, et là encore, le professeur Septime Victor avait évoqué des anecdotes auxquelles Harry se souvenait très bien avoir participé.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

La pause déjeuner ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours pour en apprendre davantage. Il devait bien admettre que la plupart des visages qui l'entouraient lui étaient familiers à part, bien sûr, ceux des élèves qui commençaient leur scolarité depuis cette année.

Il enchaîna les cours de l'après-midi où il s'étonna encore d'y trouver des ressemblances.

\- C'est impossible, murmura t'il pour lui-même pendant un cours de sciences particulièrement ennuyeux où il avait visionné l'inutile dissection d'une grenouille. Il y a forcément un détail quelque part qui me permettra de revenir dans ma réalité.

Hedwige, songea t'il soudain. Oui, c'était ça. Il se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir adressé quelques mots tout en entassant ses affaires dans sa malle. Le tout, était d'attendre le soir où il pourrait regagner sa chambre et contempler la cage dorée dans laquelle une chouette magnifique au plumage blanc lui adresserait un cri affectueux lui exprimant sa joie de le revoir.

Les heures parurent interminables à Harry qui n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Et vint enfin le temps que chacun rejoignent son dortoir pour y passer la nuit.

Harry en resta sans voix. Il y avait bien une malle sur laquelle il s'était amusé à coller un écusson aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'il pensait être la cage d'Hedwige était en fait un simple sac à dos sur lequel était représenté une chouette blanche ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son Hedwige ( _nda : merci les produits dérivés !_ ). Romuald Whitney revenait tout juste de la salle de bain lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de Harry.

\- Je vois que tu traînes encore ce vieux bouquin, constata le garçon. C'est pas parce que tu portes le même nom que ton fichu héro que tu dois en faire une obsession.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tenait étroitement un livre à son bras, regarda la couverture.

\- _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , lut-il dans un murmure.

Était-il réellement possible que tout ce qu'il pensait avoir vécu ne soit qu'une projection inconsciente de la réalité ? Il s'était tout simplement imaginé vivre les aventures de son héro préféré parce qu'ils portaient le même nom. C'était donc ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça : Harry avait rêvé ! Il était bel et bien scolarisé au collège St Brutus dans lequel il allait entamer sa cinquième année...

FIN

* * *

Bon j'avoue, je me suis un peu basée sur l' _Histoire sans fin_ où le jeune héro (Atreyu) s'imagine vivre des aventures périlleuses alors qu'il est tout simplement installé confortablement dans son grenier en train de lire un livre que lui a conseillé son vieux libraire. Mais j'ai pas pu résister ! J'ai trouvé ça « possible », surtout quand on s'imagine à quel point il est improbable que des sorciers vivent en « parfaite harmonie », si je peux dire, au milieu des moldus sans que ceux-ci ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Je vous avais prévenus(es), c'est une petite fic sans prétention qui ne fait pas avancer les choses et où il n'y a rien de spécial à comprendre. J'en ai écrit d'autres beaucoup sombres ou tordues, si vous préférez ce style. Celle-ci n'avait pour but que de vous faire passer un bon moment tout en restant proche malgré tout de l'univers HP qu'on aime tant !

Pour mémoire au cas où certains lecteurs ne seraient pas familiarisés avec les noms des profs dont on n'entend pas si souvent parler (tout le monde n'a pas lu les 4 premiers tomes au moins 200 fois ! lol), j'ai modifié ceux des personnages de JKR pour en faire des professeurs (ou perso) qui enseignent réellement à St Brutus (après tout personne n'ira vérifier ! lol). On va dire que c'est sûrement ce qui a poussé Harry à s'identifier à son héro (d'autant plus que je lui ai fait porter le même nom).

Cuthbert Binns – Histoire de la magie – remplacé par Fulbert Bonns  
Mme Septima Vector – Arithmancie – remplacée par M. Septime Victor  
Ronald Weasley – remplacé par Romuald Whitney

Vous voyez, j'ai pas été chercher bien loin ! Et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié de partager cette histoire bien modeste avec moi (vous avez encore le droit de laisser des commentaires !).

Bises à tous et encore merci pour toutes vos observations.

Volderine

PS : je suis en train de travailler sur une traduction que je posterai certainement d'ici deux ou trois semaines...


End file.
